Answers
by GabbyAbby
Summary: sequel to Whispers. Eriol's been locked in his mansion for three months now, and the only person who can make him come out is at his doorstep. Oneshoot, EXT


Eriol Hiiragizawa was very handsome. He was smart, extremely rich, talented in many different fields, and unlike most his age he actually had a high degree of maturity.

Now you would think that someone like that really had no reason to be depressed, but I do think his reason is very justified.

There was a why he sat in a room with the dark, heavy curtains pulled close, letting no sunlight cross through them. The only light in the stuffy room came from the fireplace. Now the why of all of this was very simple, for you see he, like many others, had fallen in love. And like in very cliché way, the girl he loved was taken. But in a not so cliché way, she was taken by another girl.

Now most times a man would find this more than interesting, for his own personal reasons, but poor Eriol didn't.

He was more mature than most his age, but of course that didn't stop him from time to time to think of what those two did in privacy.

….

…

Talk. What were you thinking?

Well –cough- let's get to the story before some very angry readers come to kill the poor writer, me, who really doesn't want to die yet.

**Answers**

By: Amethyst sweet angel

**A/N:** I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**A/N:** this story is for everyone who reviewed for 'Whispers' I know that many people didn't agree with that story and that's okay, which was the whole point. New ideas. I do hope that you like, or at least tolerate this story as well. And as 'Whispers' this is a one-shoot, please enjoy.

Eriol had locked himself in his manor at about three months back; he just didn't want to face reality.

The painful reality that the one he truly loved didn't feel the same way

That she had given her precious heart to someone else, someone that wasn't him.

But inside the huge, dark house, he could dream that she was his, that he finally got his happy ending. Some days he believed it so much that he actually thought it was true. But then of course, someone one would came in to the dark library and tell him to go outside with them.

To leave his fort with them would mean to face the real world. To face all the pain he had made himself believe didn't exist. To go out would mean to see her.

His friends came daily to tell him that she wasn't worth it, that they were going to kick her ass as soon as they saw her.

Now you would think that these people would actually bother to ask who the girl was, right? Well most forgot to, being to preoccupied to try and get their friend to leave the house. The few, who did, never got an answer because he always slipped back in to his imaginary world.

Eriol knew that was had figured out this was all because of her. She was the one of all his friends that had not come to tell him to come out, even her girlfriend had come saying she would kick his cute little butt out of the house if he didn't get out, not mattering that he was her 'elder'

Of course he hadn't left, and of course she didn't kick his cute little butt out of the house.

Now he stared into the fire, watching as the yellow and orange mixed with the blue, as the sparks few a few short inches out of the fire, hitting the cold marble that surrounded the fireplace.

He sighted heavily, letting his glass fall down to the tip of his nose. His rich midnight blue hair had grown to barely touch his shoulders now, and his face showed signs of a few mornings he forgot to shave.

His eyes no longer held the mischievous sparkle, that not even when Syaoran said it was okay for him to call him his 'cute-little-descendent', came back.

"Why do you torment me so? I could be with any girl. But yet I only want to be with you!" he yelled at no one in particular

There was a gentle knock in the door and Nakuru's head appeared slightly in to the room.

Her normally hyper self was sad and worn down. She actually stood still for more than five seconds. Straight cinnamon colored hair running down her back, and hallow looking pinkish eyes looked at him "Sakura-san is downstairs" she announced, she felt guilty at being hyper in front of her master

"Ruby, please tell Sakura-chan that I really don't want to get out today. Her time is better spent at her job, and so is yours. You may leave now" even he flinched at how sharp his voice was

"But Eriol-sama-"

"You go with her" he cut her off and sent her a look

Blue lifeless eyes were surrounded by red, glasses almost completely covered by dark blue bangs. His look wasn't of anger or annoyance at the creature, but of pleading and apology. He just needed to be alone.

"Yes master" she closed the door slowly, walked down the steeps calmly, in a very unlike Nakuru way she stared sadly at her feet

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but master isn't feeling well today" Nakuru smiled slightly at the emerald-eyed card mistress who sighted and shook her head

"No, he just wants to be left alone. Again" Sakura looked up at the slightly taller girl

"Nakuru-san, do you have any idea of who she is?" Sakura asked, her curiosity getting the best of her

"Yes, but I can not tell you" she smiled, and they continued their walk to the ice cream parlor, were both worked.

-----------------

Tomoyo Daidouji had known he loved her. She had known it since he began watching her from the top of those trees.

He never asked her out though, and in time she learned not to just sit and wait, so she began dating new people.

She knew it hurt him, to see her with other guys, and sometimes girls. But it was his decision to not say anything. She had waited for a year for him to say something, but it never came out.

It wasn't really that she loved him back; she did feel attracted to him. Felt very attracted to him.

Eriol, as she told her self in many pages of her journals, was her other half. For he was in too many ways, just like her. And maybe that's the way they wouldn't work out in the end, and that was something she really didn't want.

He had locked himself in that damn mansion of his three months ago, and she had yet to visit him. But whenever she found herself walking towards the old Victorian house, her legs would freeze on spot and she'll run away, scared of going in.

But today when she had heard Nakuru talk about how lifeless her master's eyes had become over the last weeks, she felt her heart go in a tight knot. Her mind screamed at her for letting that happen.

So now she stood in his doorstep, not bothering to knock she just pushed the door open. The cold air hit her flushed cheeks- a side affect from the run she had from the ice cream parlor to the mansion -, she rubbed her arms for a moment, until she adjusted to the cold. Everything in the mansion was so dark, no light was left on anywhere in the house.

Now if you were a regular person, who didn't know Eriol Hiiragizawa all that well. You would get lost for hours on end looking for the blue haired magician

But Tomoyo Daidouji knew where he was. No one had told her, but of course she knew. He had once told her that the library was his fortress, where he went to think at night when sleep would not come.

So she walked up the stairs to the third floor, took a left turn and walked down the hallway

The warm light from the fireplace was seen through under the door

Her knuckles hit the wooden frame softly, making a very soft noise. She though he might not have heard it, but the mumbled 'Ruby, I told you to leave' told her he had

She pushed the door open, the room was warm. Unlike the rest of the freezing house.

"Nakuru-san is at work" her soft voice rang through the room and he froze still in the red chair

"Yeah" was all he could say

Tomoyo walked around the room, staying behind the chair, knowing he wasn't going to move to see what she was doing. But of course he knew every steep she took. Damn those sensitive ears.

"You knew" he finally said after about 10 minutes, Tomoyo was tracing her fingers over the leather bond books

She didn't need more of an explanation than that

"Yeah, since you started to look after me" she answered, picking a book she had read about 30 times during the time she knew him. It was their favorite book.

"And I thought the tress would be a good place to watch you from" he smiled a little sad smile

"You were the one who said that I am a wonderful observant" she said, lifting her eyes from the cover of the book to look at the back of the high red chair

"And it's true. I was just hoping you would not see through me, as you do to so many people" he stood up now, stretching his arms way over his head, passing his fingers through the dark silky blue, as if he thought it would actually go in to place

He passed a hand over his black shirt, trying to even out the wrinkles. The glasses were left on the small table besides the chair, along with a now freezing cold cup of tea.

He took a deep intake of breath before turning to look at her. A long sleeved thin jacket on top, the zipper only halfway up, with stripes of white, black, and pink. A black top under it. A black layered skirt that reached well above her knees, showing off her perfect, smooth legs. A belt hung loosely around her hips, pink and silver, with a moon hanging from a side. A pink snowcap on her head, with a streak of gray going across it, the deep waves of her hair down her back.

She looked beautiful.

He blushed lightly and looked away. Trying now to smooth his baggy jeans.

"You know, it's your own damn fault" she said out of the blue, taking him by surprise

"What did I do?" he asked, eyes showing his surprise as he looked up at the much shorter girl, he was more than a head taller than her.

"You never asked me out!" she yelled, letting the book drop to the floor

"How could I? I didn't want the chances of losing you because of the way we are!" he yelled back

"I have waited for you to put your damn thoughts away for years and just ask me out! What did you want me to do? Sit around like a good little girl and wait for you to make up your mind? Hell fuck no!" her face was starting to get flushed from the yelling, and her eyes were shining with tears that were being held back with her own life.

"Do you have any idea of how hard it was for me to have the courage to ask you out? For God's sake, you were always so much in love with Sakura you didn't give a damn I followed you around, trying my best to get your attention!" he didn't want to cry, so instead he glared at her, hard

"I was afraid!" she yelled once more, the tears leaving her eyes. The mixture of purple, blue, and gray turned in to deep purple as the tears left her eyes.

"SO WAS I!" he didn't know why he was still yelling. Neither actually did, they just kept on yelling

Tomoyo stopped and looked up at him, her vision slightly blurry from her tears "We've been kidding ourselves for a long time"

He looked down at the book she had dropped, and nodded "yes" he whispered

"How's your girlfriend?" he asked after another 15 minutes of silence

"Fine, dating my cousin" she answered, making a braid with a few strands of hair that fell over her shoulder

"But I though" he stopped when she shook her head

"We weren't in love. It was just a crush"

He was tempted to ask a question that was burning a whole through his brain, but he wasn't sure how to ask it

She went back to the small braid, and he watched her delicate fingers lace the silky strands. He watched as the little silver moon hanging down her hip swigged as she moved her weight from one leg to the other.

"Do you love me?" it came out as a simple question, and he blinked. All the thought he was putting in to form the question in to a delicate sentence, it wasn't there. The question came out short and to the point, and it made her surprised

"I know you're hoping for me to say yes, but I can't. Not that I don't like you in any way. It's just that for so long I have been attracted to you, that I wouldn't be able to distinguish it from love at this point" she explained as best as she probably could at the moment

"Well, maybe you would give me a chance?" he asked, to his surprise he sounded a bit shy

She blushed slightly, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the heat in the room or because she as actually embarrassed

He smiled when he noticed it was the second one, his fingers slowly reached up to touch her hand

"Yeah, that would be nice" she smiled, that little smile that was just for him

And her fingers left the silky strands of her deep raven/violet hair to lace with his fingers.

-----

After three months of being locked inside a room, it felt very nice to go out in to the fresh air. He also noticed how cold his house was, since the library was so warm and he hadn't left the place in over a month.

The air outside was a bit chilly, since winter was just around the corner.

Their fingers were still laced, and because of this he was smiling like an idiot

Nakuru and Sakura were walking home from work at this point, and Sakura stopped dead on her tracks when she saw the blue magician outside his protective walls

Then she saw the outline of her best friend, and everything fell in to place. And a smile broke on her cherry lips as she and the moon guardian jumped in joy.

_For now everything was alright._

-----------

**yeah I don't have much to write, except the always, thank you for reading and leave a review please. I want to know what you guys think, because that really helps me on the long run. Thanks for reading and thanks for those who read 'Whispers' and really made me think about writing this sequel. –**if this isn't allowed anymore, I'm sorry. I'm yet to be clear on the new rules **-**

Amethyst sweet angel

12:30 a.m. 29/08/05


End file.
